<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EL COLOR DEL PARTIDO by Xiscthulhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275864">EL COLOR DEL PARTIDO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu'>Xiscthulhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Spain 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fue mi primer Hernánchez propiamente dicho,  publicado en Wattpad el 17 de abril de 2018 si hubo un ship desaprovechado durante el fandom político fue este, ahora ya sólo puede ser visitado en universos alternativos o desde la nostalgia o la reparación, en este caso se trata de la última opción.  No sé si habrá más, en este fandom conviene no decir nunca jamás.</p>
<p>*No, no es una referencia al mítico El Color de la Absenta, es una referencia a El Color del Dinero, una peli de  jugadores de billar de los ochenta con Paul Newman y Tom Cruise. Ventajas de ser más vieja que el sol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hernanchez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EL COLOR DEL PARTIDO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía reírse a Antonio de aquel modo tan auténtico, y menos en una fiesta. </p>
<p>Casi se alegraba de que el chico nuevo se hubiese equivocado y finalmente le hubiese invitado, había pensado en reñirle pero luego le había vencido la curiosidad, hacía un año entero que no le veía en un ambiente informal como aquel, una reunión presuntamente política pero sin la vieja guardia, sin nadie ante quiénes aparentar. Su última conversación a solas había sido terrible, tan fría que aún cortaba sólo recordándola, lo más presente allí había sido el cuerpo inmóvil de las risas que se habían echado tantas veces y toda su complicidad de antes, toda la supuesta confianza que se habían tenido; ninguno de los dos quería estar, no podían ni mirarse a la cara. El depuesto portavoz aceptó lo poco que le dejaron sin rechistar, en aquel momento fue fácil mostrarse ante él como un espejo, ni un sonrisa, ni un gesto, sólo “a partir de este momento” “supongo que lo entiendes” a mil kilómetros de un Hernando que parecía mirar a la pared, casi incapaz de hablar. </p>
<p>Sabría que se había equivocado y se veía que lo llevaba mal, no sabía si por él o por sí mismo o por todo, seguro que por el partido no, era lo que menos le importaba a todo el mundo, de haber hecho un comité sobre esa cuestión todos hubieran votado que así era, incluso Pérez Tapias. El señor listo sin palabras, él, que sin argumentarios y con todo lo que no podían decir le daba hasta para hacer algún chiste que no sonara muy forzado. Él, con todo lo que había leído. De nada le iba a servir no haber dicho nada contra él durante el imperio de la Gestora, ya había hecho suficiente a cambio. </p>
<p>Pero no podía preguntar, no podía reírse de verlo vencido y más pálido que nunca, seguía apreciando a aquel sinvergüenza tan divertido a pesar de la rabia y la tristeza y no le complacía verle triste y ojeroso, ya ni le favorecía su característica barba de tres días. Eso que había sido tan doloroso ver que su amistad tenía límites, la suya también, no era diferente a otras que había visto allí dentro, no era mejor. Pero aún quería tener dudas, se despertaba en medio de la noche y salía silenciosamente de la cama, se sentaba un rato en el baño, primero para lo obvio pero luego sólo pensando, deseando una vez más que se hubiese puesto de su parte, no haber descubierto que les pasaba información a Susana y los suyos, haber podido abrazarle sinceramente y devolverle su puesto de portavoz. Que hubiese confiado en que podía ser un buen secretario general o tan bueno como cualquiera en el PSOE, que no hubiera quedado claro que le quería al fondo y calladito, que entonces sí podían ser amigos, que siempre le había visto como el tonto que veían todos, como Pedrito, ese ingenuo que no iba a ningún sitio pero era tan guapo, daba tan buena imagen. Que todas aquellas conversaciones no habían significado nada, todo lo que se habían contado, lo que sabían el uno del otro, o aquella vez que se echó a llorar porque no sabía que hacer con lo de su divorcio y tuvo que abrazarlo porque no podía permitir que se marchase del partido, mucho menos de la política o de su vida. </p>
<p>Y ahora ya llevaba siendo ese el caso tanto tiempo que muchas veces se sorprendía habiéndole olvidado del todo, o eso creía. Ayudaba haber perdido su escaño, era la única ventaja en esa situación. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ya eran dos gintonics y no estaba seguro de que Pedro le estuviese mirando, pero eso parecía. Llevaba un rato así, con sus ojos más oscuros fijos en él o en el papel pintado o en algún elemento de la decoración, no sabía, aún enfadado o haciéndose el intenso de forma ridícula, para variar; cuando se es un hombre tan evidentemente guapo te puedes permitir todo que se te acaba perdonando, sólo había que pensar en la maldita militancia del partido. A lo mejor habría que levantarse del sofá y acercarse a saludarle, aunque a la una y media de la madrugada y con tres cuartos de fiesta abandonándola quizá era un poco tarde para eso, no había susanistas claros a la vista, todos se habían marchado ya; podía permitírselo sin que se hablara de ello a la mañana siguiente aunque ya se hablaría de su poca incomodidad allí, tras todo lo que se habían evitado ese año y suponiendo que era el mayor traidor allí presente, cosa que podía atreverse a cuestionar, la competencia era mucha. </p>
<p>Puede que le echara de menos, en ocasiones. Pero sólo eso. </p>
<p>En realidad era la única persona con la que había podido sincerarse y contarle sus cosas y era porque a veces parecía nuevo y eso hacía que fuera un tío tan cálido, era tan fácil confiar en él, llegó a pensar que podían ser amigos de verdad por mucho que supiera que eso era hasta que se estorbasen en sus ambiciones, siempre había temido ese día y finalmente había llegado y le había dado de lleno; por primera vez no había sabido quedarse al margen y no había calculado bien, le había desestabilizado el aprecio verdadero que sentía por Pedro, no había querido dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento y ahora lo estaba pagando. Encima, para volver a tener una oportunidad de ascenso habría que esperar a que se estrellase en las próximas elecciones y quizá tras un fracaso así se medio deshiciera el partido y no hubiese nada que hacer para nadie, y no se veía en otros partidos, quizá en un Podemos mucho más errejonista, pero aquellos chicos no se fiarían de él jamás y se negaba a ser la mascota del PP o de Ciudadanos, ya lo era bastante en esta etapa de su propio partido.  Casi que lo mejor era dejarlo, esta vez sí que estaba acabado de verdad. </p>
<p>Se había dado cuenta antes de la posibilidad de que le estuviese observando atentamente, pero había seguido riéndose y hablando con los demás, sin mirarle en ningún momento, el segundo imprescindible y nada más;  esperaba que él no lo hubiese notado, ahí apoyado en la pared, tan apuesto como siempre, había unas cuántas que no paraban de mirarle arrobadas, ya se le habían acercado tres diputadas y cuatro militantes...pobrecillas, perdían el tiempo, era como una roca en ese sentido, ninguna había conseguido nada, o eso se decía por ahí, quizá era tan bueno que quiénes lo habían disfrutado preferían mantenerlo en secreto, no le hubiera sorprendido. Pero a él tampoco se lo iban a contar.  </p>
<p>Vaya, ahora sí que le estaba mirando, con el panorama tan despejado que se había quedado no era posible nada más. Y venía directo hacia él, le vio incluso un amago de sonrisa, vio regresar aquella mirada acogedora que no esperaba volver a ver en su vida. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>II.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-No me has dicho ni “hola” ¿para esto te invito a mi fiesta? </p>
<p>Le miró preocupado, ahora no sabía si estaría intentando vacilarle, encima de todo.</p>
<p>-Antonio, que es broma, hombre. Qué serio te has puesto. <br/>-Ah que ahora somos amigos…<br/>-Tú eres el que has querido venir. Y es verdad que no me has saludado, no te pillo y te vas sin decirme nada. <br/>-¿Quieres que te pregunte cómo te va la vida? <br/>-Estaría bien para empezar. </p>
<p><em>Así que quiere hablar y encima me sonríe como a los militantes.</em> </p>
<p>Hacía tiempo que no le tenía tan cerca, que no se reían juntos de lo que fuese. </p>
<p>-Podríamos jugar una partida de billar ¿qué te parece? ¿quieres otro gintonic? Yo los traigo, tú ve sacando las bolas. </p>
<p>Un Pedro nuevamente afectuoso le puso la mano en el hombro y se fue a buscar las bebidas. No le quedaba otra que obedecer y meterse en la sala, encender las luces, buscar los tacos y la tiza. </p>
<p>-No le quedaba gin, pero he traído unos margaritas, espero que no te importe. <br/>-Muy bien, pero no creo que necesitemos cuatro, esta partida no la terminamos…</p>
<p>No podía fiarse, seguro que quería sacarle algo con tanto alcohol, sabía perfectamente quién de los dos lo aguantaba mejor. Pero ya daba igual, en realidad estaba contento de pasar un rato con él sin tener que callarse y mirar a otro lado, hasta esperó que fuese mutuo por un momento. Se quitaron las chaquetas y las corbatas, y empezaron a pasar las horas y las copas y las partidas y las risas y todo lo compartido antes del nefasto Comité Federal. Eran las tres y media de la mañana y sólo quedaban ellos en aquel palacete, aunque lo tenían alquilado toda la noche y les habían dejado el bar abierto. </p>
<p>Pedro intentaba acertar y meter de una tirada su última bola roja, en ese momento las rayadas eran de Antonio. Éste le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa y una vez más  comprendía a quiénes tanto admiraban su belleza, inclinado sobre el tapete verde, algo despeinado, con aquellos ojos fijos y las facciones endurecidas por la concentración, elegantemente intoxicado y con aquellas manos, aquellos labios como dibujados por alguien en su cara de actor de cine. Una vez más no quiso continuar pensando de aquel modo en su secretario general, de quién había sido su amigo tantos años y que en aquel nuevo desconcierto suyo resultaba más atractivo y enigmático que nunca. En aquella noche solos recordó otra que había sucedido hacía no tanto tiempo, cuando lo quería dejar todo y no se atrevía, y él lo había abrazado al ver sus lágrimas, nunca había olvidado lo que sintió esos minutos, fueran diez, fueran cinco, las ganas que había tenido de besarle, aquel abrazo firme y cálido del que no hubiese querido salir en la vida y que ahí se había quedado, no podía, no le gustaban los hombres...o eso quería creer, pese a que había tenido deslices similares en el pasado, en el instituto con un amigo, en la universidad con un par de compañeros al menos, las veces que se metió en el baño y en el despacho con aquel senador del PP en el que aún pensaba alguna vez, pero en quién más pensaba era en su compañero de partido, y volvía a tener la oportunidad.</p>
<p>
  <em>Otra vez me estás mirando de esa manera. De hoy no pasa, Sr. Hernando Vera.</em>
</p>
<p><em>¿Por qué esa expresión tan...tan sensual así de repente? ¿Por qué dejaba el taco a un lado y se acercaba a él como si quisiera repetir aquel abrazo o quizá más que eso?</em> </p>
<p>-Bueno, ya está bien ¿no crees? <br/>-¿A qué te refieres?<br/>-Ya empezamos. Pues vale. <br/>-¿Pero el qué, Pedro? <br/>-Lo sabes muy bien. </p>
<p>Antonio empezó a retroceder y Pedro a avanzar, hasta que el primero casi se dio contra la pared. El segundo se rió, le pidió que tuviera cuidado, pero tenía tantas ganas de ver aquellas gafas azules empañarse y que hubiera que quitárselas y proceder con esos labios que tanto se habían fruncido para la Gestora y sus mentiras, pincharse con aquella barba encantadora.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Quieres esto tanto como yo.</em>
</p>
<p>Le dio un pico muy suave. Se quedó mirándole, esperando, con los labios entreabiertos rozando los suyos...no se atrevía, no se iba indignado, no le decía que no podía, pero aún no daba el paso. Le dio un beso breve, pero más atrevido, todavía sin meter lengua, le rodeó la cintura, apretó su erección inminente contra la suya e insinuó un acercamiento de su mano a aquel culito que llevaba tan bien escondido siempre en sus pantalones penosamente holgados. Antonio cayó rendido y abrió la boca, se dejó llevar y entonces sí fue un beso, sí fueron miles al mismo tiempo, todos los que habrían podido darse de haberlo visto claro antes, no había tiempo que perder ahora que su señoría por fin era suyo por unas horas. Lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre, sólo se preguntaba cuándo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>III.</p>
<p>Había empezado a desabotonarle ya la camisa, acariciándole el pecho, enredando sus dedos en el vello que fue descubriendo. </p>
<p>-¿Lo has hecho antes? <br/>-¿Con un tío quieres decir? Sí, pero no es que me gusten, me gustéis, nos gustemos, lo que sea. Sólo lo he hecho cuatro o cinco veces, o seis si contamos a un militante del año pasado. <br/>-Pues lo estamos pasando muy bien para no gustarte los señores…y seguro que han sido muchos y muchas más, no te subestimes. Algunos habrá que no te olviden. <br/>-Yo ya no te voy a olvidar nunca. No me extrañaría que acabaras siendo el primer hombre que quiero decir a todo el mundo que me gusta. </p>
<p>Vaya, qué mono y qué dulce, pero eso no le iba a salvar de su pequeña venganza. </p>
<p>-Creo que un sucio e indecente traidor como tú debería dedicarle un buen rato a todo esto, a ellos en especial. Si lo haces bien, puede que empiece a perdonarte y que un día te toque a ti, pero no va a ser hoy…</p>
<p>Este cabrón tiene suerte de estar tan bueno </p>
<p>Antonio estaba demasiado cachondo como para irse y dejarle allí con sus jueguecitos, aparte que se hubiera calentado aún más con aquel desdén y aquella soberbia coqueta que tanto le estimulaban en Pedro, así que cumplió y empezó por acariciar su ombligo, sin ponerse aún a lo solicitado, no iba a hacerlo sin proporcionarle un delicioso sufrimiento previo. Pasó su delicada mano de señor diputado por su vientre casi plano, maldijo en silencio que se hubiese afeitado la línea alba pero siguió el camino también con la lengua, no empezó en serio a lamer y a chupar aquel caramelo de buenas dimensiones hasta que escuchó el gemido y la petición de su propietario, se aplicó con esmero también en los testículos que había estado acariciando ya desde el principio, pero no le dejó que lo llevara al extásis y se lo tragara, parece que quería hacer algo antes. </p>
<p>-Dios...espera, detente; ahora date la vuelta y apóyate en la mesa, que te voy a dar tu justo merecido, mercenario, vas a conocer a tu mejor postor. <br/>-¿De dónde te sacas eso? ¿Llevas el lubricante siempre contigo? <br/>-Claro ¿tú no? Nunca se sabe a quién le vas a gustar…hay asambleas más abiertas que otras, aquí y en Europa. </p>
<p>Hubo más conversación mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda, le pasaba la mano por las nalgas y le daba algún azote más fuerte de la cuenta por haber sido tan cabrón, no parecía desagradarle, le dio cinco o seis que provocaron algún gemido equívoco, si bien hubo un Pedro, no te pases, ya vale al final. Le iba acariciando entre medias para compensar, deslizó un momento su mano bajo su barriguita suave y algo peluda para comprobar su nivel de excitación, estaba más que a punto. </p>
<p>En un segundo sus dedos fueron preparándolo para que ya no tuviese más que oponer, y luego al fin su polla, cómo lo había estado deseando, en realidad se estaba fastidiando él mismo... muy despacio primero, le escuchó jadear encantado, pedir más, sus Pedro, me está gustando mucho;  no se fiaba su secretario general de que lo hubiese hecho las veces que decía, estaba siendo tan hábil como solícito y preciso, sabía cómo tenía que ser todo entre dos hombres y más aún, si bien aquel día no le iba a permitir darle nada, tendría que ganárselo, tenían que volver a confiar el uno en el otro como antes. Aún habiéndose propuesto ser duro y no proporcionarle todo el placer que pudiera obtener en ese momento, le sujetó fuerte contra el tapete verde y aumentó el ritmo y fuerza de sus acometidas, el pobre, si se le podía llamar así, todavía llevaba las gafas puestas, ahora ya opacas del todo; pensó en quitárselas de nuevo, pero siempre lo había querido así, como en aquel momento, siempre le había parecido tan mono, tan morboso y atractivo con aquella mirada de gamberro y aquella barbita de facineroso corrupto, aquella pinta de contable con secretos.</p>
<p>Finalmente se corrió mientras le tocaba hasta conseguir lo mismo de él, no quería concederle más que eso, era una tontería ya, pero se lo había propuesto y lo quería mantener, aunque aquella negación absurda de algunos placeres tenía algo de excitante que le gustaba…</p>
<p>Eran casi las cinco y media de la mañana, se quedaron tumbados allí, felices, un poco sorprendidos por lo que había acabado siendo la noche, la mayoría les habría imaginado dándose de lo lindo con los tacos y saliendo hechos una pena en los medios, con posterior cruce de denuncias. Mejor había sido darse de este otro modo, a Pedro se le escapó una de sus risitas de supervillano de broma pensándolo. Y entonces habló, había que ponerse en marcha. </p>
<p>-Te vienes a tomar un chocolate con churros ¿no?. Luego iremos a Ferraz, vas a volver a ser el portavoz, ya nos inventaremos algo. </p>
<p>Salieron de allí andando juntos, a cierta distancia, algo despeinados y con la corbata mal puesta pero radiantes, sonriéndose por nada a cada paso y más guapos que nunca, en la chocolatería se quedaron de piedra al verlos entrar, sentarse, estar en silencio tan a gusto, casi darse la mano por encima de la mesa sin pensárselo bien, sin recordar cómo era el mundo todavía. Habrían de pasar unos meses para que se explicara aquella reconciliación en toda su dimensión.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>